


My Heart For You Will Last Forever

by BinaWrites



Series: Learning to Love You [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Belts, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaWrites/pseuds/BinaWrites
Summary: It's Jinyoung's birthday! Jackson gives him a present and Jinyoung wants to show him just how much he likes it.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Learning to Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	My Heart For You Will Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i'm back with another fic! this one is an extra for and continuation of my previous work in this series, "My Everything Changes Because of You", so if you haven't read that one yet then you might be a bit confused. but go ahead and read it anyway if you want, i won't stop you!
> 
> i know i've only included milo in this when really i should've included dalkyum too, but the dogs weren't really the point of this so hopefully you can forgive me for that.
> 
> unbeta'd because Syster convinced me to live on the edge (i'm shaking in my slippers as i post this)

It was raining so hard Jackson swore the heavens must be fucking. He ran through the torrential downpour, getting more and more drenched, until he finally rounded the corner of Mark and Yugyeom’s street. He took a moment to curse his friends for living on a block with literally no parking ever. Usually he didn’t mind the walk, but that was because _usually_ Jinyoung was with him and _usually_ there wasn’t a fucking hurricane going on outside. But today, Jinyoung had gotten a ride from campus with Mark since Jackson had needed to stay late in the lab, so Jackson was left to face the rain alone. He would’ve said Jinyoung most definitely owed him, but, petty as he was, he wasn’t going to let anything rain on Jinyoung’s parade today. Even the actual rain.

By the time he reached the front door, Jackson was sufficiently soaked. And not like how in the movies where the actors still managed to look hot with their hair all wet and their clothes sticking to their bodies. No, Jackson guessed he looked more like when Milo gets a bath and ends up looking like a wet rat. He tried to comb his drenched hair back with his fingers, but he doubted it did any good. He sighed, then put on a wide grin and opened the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” he announced with a gleeful laugh, spreading his arms wide.

It’s not like Jackson was expecting anyone to be _waiting by the door for him_ , but he thought at least _someone_ would care that he’d finally arrived. And yet, no one seemed to be around. The foyer was empty, and from what he could see into the living room and kitchen, those rooms were devoid of life too. Jackson would have thought he was the first to arrive, but the door had been unlocked, and he _knew_ Mark and Yugyeom didn’t have enough trust in humanity to leave the house open and unattended like this.

He was about to call out again when he heard a delighted shout of “Seunie!” from upstairs.

Jackson looked up and saw a mop of black hair peak over the banister. The mop belonged to Jinyoung, who was smiling at him in that adorable way that made his cheeks take over his whole face and his eyes disappear. Jackson couldn’t help the grin that seemed to spread over his entire body.

“Hi, Nyoungie,” Jackson said fondly. “What are you doing up there?”

“Giving Milo a bath,” Jinyoung responded simply.

“Why?”

“Because he smells like shit!” another voice—Yugyeom—called out from above.

“He doesn’t smell like _shit_ ,” Mark’s voice countered, “he smells like a _dog_.”

“Yeah, and dogs smell like shit.”

“If you keep insulting my dog I’m not going to let you eat the cake I made.”

Yugyeom made a noise between a whine and a scoff. “Good! That thing looks about as appetizing as Milo smells!”

Jackson locked eyes with Jinyoung and they both burst into laughter.

While Yugyeom and Mark continued to bicker, Jinyoung made his way downstairs to greet Jackson properly. As he walked, Jackson couldn’t stop his eyes from roving up Jinyoung’s gorgeous body, from the adorable light pink socks to the fitted green plaid suit pants—that hugged all the right spots—to the black belt and pale blue dress shirt. Jinyoung’s hair was floppy today and it bounced lightly as he descended the steps, getting in his eyes a bit and prompting him to absentmindedly blow it out of his face.

Sometimes Jackson forgot how attractive Jinyoung was, usually when he hadn’t seen him in a few hours like it had been today, and he found himself a little stunned by the full force of Jinyoung’s beauty. He licked his lips subconsciously and Jinyoung blushed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, even though he definitely knew the answer.

Jackson smirked. “Am I not allowed to look at my insanely handsome boyfriend on his birthday?”

Jinyoung’s cheeks were now so deliciously pink they basically looked like apples, and Jackson suppressed the urge to bite one. “Not like _that_ ,” Jinyoung scolded in jest. “At least, not while we’re at our friends’ place.”

By this time, Jinyoung had reached him in the foyer and Jackson grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. “Why, because it’ll get you all horned up and you won’t be able to do anything about it?”

“We both know it’s you who’ll have that problem long before me,” Jinyoung teased, trying to pull away a bit when he realized Jackson was sopping wet.

Jackson giggled and squeezed Jinyoung’s waist to hold him in place, feeling the tender skin beneath his shirt give easily under his touch. “Only because I haven’t seen you all day,” he whispered, bringing his mouth to Jinyoung’s for a soft kiss. “I missed you, Jinyoungie.”

“You saw me this morning!” Jinyoung laughed and Jackson felt the cold chill from the rain disappear. He pulled back and motioned for Jackson to take off his wet coat, then lowered his voice and gave him a knowing look. “Don’t you remember?”

Of course, Jackson _remembered_. He’d woken Jinyoung up by sloppily kissing every inch of him and singing “Happy Birthday”. Jinyoung had still been sleepy by the end of it (to be fair, it was a pretty short song) so Jackson had given him a proper wakeup that involved Jackson’s mouth and Jinyoung’s delectable cock. He hummed at the memory.

“Breakfast in bed? How could I forget?” He winked, shrugging out of his wet coat and hanging it right on top of Yugyeom’s.

Jinyoung threw his head back and laughed again. Then he closed the distance between them and kissed Jackson long and slow. God, Jinyoung had the best lips—so plump, so soft, so perfect—and Jackson couldn’t stop his tongue from licking the bottom one just a bit. Luckily, Jinyoung loved Jackson’s tongue as much as Jackson loved his lips, and he let out a low noise in response. Jackson continued to stroke Jinyoung’s waist in gentle circles and he could feel the man relax into his touch.

Whispering from upstairs cut through the moment and then Yugyeom shouted, “Are you two being gross?”

The two in question broke apart at that, lips red and smiling like the fools in love they were. “Later,” Jinyoung whispered, and Jackson raised his brows suggestively. Jinyoung blushed again and Jackson almost pulled him in for another kiss. _Later_ , he repeated to himself.

“Come on down, Gyeomie,” Jackson shouted back. “I promise I won’t grope Jinyoung-ah while you’re looking.”

Jackson could see Yugyeom’s lower body at the top of the stairs, the hesitation clear even from the way his freakishly long legs moved. After a moment he began descending the stairs, a very wet and rat-like Milo wrapped in a towel in his arms (Jackson figured he bore a similar appearance himself). Yugyeom wore a cautious, and slightly grumpy, expression and Jackson was tempted to break his promise and start groping his boyfriend all over again just to get a reaction. He settled for a light slap on Jinyoung’s ass instead.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Yugyeom whined as Jinyoung let out a small but excited yelp. Jackson only laughed.

Mark followed behind Yugyeom, a hairdryer in his arms instead of a dog, and Jackson rolled his eyes. “Do you really have to do this on Jinyoung’s birthday?” he whined as he watched Yugyeom and Mark get Milo settled on his doggy bed and start _blow-drying_ him.

“He gets cold if his fur is wet for too long,” Mark shouted over the noise of the hair dryer, working it in different angles while Yugyeom brushed Milo’s fur and held him steady. “I don’t want him to get sick.”

“I got drenched from walking three blocks in the rain, but I don’t see you blow-drying me,” Jackson pointed out, feigning offense.

“I’m not going to respond to that, Jacks, I know you’re just trying to get me to set you up for a blowjob comment,” Mark shouted back, somehow still managing to capture his classic no-nonsense tone with a raised voice.

“It’s fine,” Jackson sighed, “I’ll just get Jinyoungie to give me one later.” Just because Mark wasn’t willing to set him up, doesn’t mean he couldn’t still get the joke out.

Jinyoung giggled, giving Jackson a playful slap on his arm, and he grinned mischievously back. Mark and Yugyeom rolled their eyes in unison.

“Why did we become friends with him, again?” Mark asked his husband as he turned off the hair dryer.

Yugyeom only shrugged. “We didn’t have much of a choice.”

It was true, actually. When Jackson had uprooted both himself and Jinyoung to move to Shanghai together, he had basically inserted himself into Jinyoung’s well-established friendship with Mark and Yugyeom. Though, in Jackson’s opinion, he had been instrumental in making this group what it was. When they’d first arrived, Jinyoung had been overjoyed to be reunited with Mark but Jackson knew that he and Yugyeom had never had a very close relationship. Luckily, Jackson and Yugyeom got along well right from the start, which helped Yugyeom loosen up around Jinyoung too. The two still had a relationship that Jackson couldn’t help but liken to Tom and Jerry—but, despite their teasing and bickering, and Jinyoung often threatening to kill Yugyeom, Jackson knew they cared deeply about each other. _They_ might not know, but _Jackson_ knew.

As for Mark, he and Jackson had met a few times before Mark left Korea and had hit it off instantly, and Jackson had made sure to keep in touch even when Mark had left the country. And of course they had connected again in person when Jackson made all his romantic (stupid) plans to move him and Jinyoung to Shanghai, so they had easily formed a solid friendship. It took a few times of the four of them hanging out all together to settle into their group dynamic, but it had now been almost five months and Jackson was confident that everyone was comfortable with each other by now. And Jackson felt about 80% responsible for that success.

The most important change (to him, at least) was the one he saw in Jinyoung. Before they’d moved to Shanghai, Jinyoung had been different. Not in a bad way, nothing about Jinyoung was ever bad, but just…different. Slightly more shy, a bit more cynical, and definitely grumpier. But making the choice to move to Shanghai, and move in with Jackson, had given Jinyoung a new attitude about everything. Or maybe it was the attitude change that came first. Jackson wasn’t sure and he didn’t really care, not since it meant Jinyoung had started to talk more and laugh more, and was in general just _happier_ now. It had been a beautiful sight to see Jinyoung come out of his shell and, though he was still cranky sometimes and his cynicism knew no limits, Jackson could tell he had grown into a new person. A confident person. And Jackson _loved_ it. (He loved the person Jinyoung was before, too, pretty much from the moment they met, but that wasn’t the point.)

The _point_ was that Jinyoung was happy. So Jackson was happy. And Mark and Yugyeom were happy, too, Jackson assumed, despite the fact that they didn’t seem to acknowledge or credit the role Jackson had in reuniting them with their friend. He pouted. No one appreciated him.

Jinyoung noticed Jackson’s sulking and stroked his hand. The touch was like a ray of sunshine. “Don’t worry, Seun-ah,” he said with a gorgeous smile, “they’re just teasing. They love having you here.”

Yugyeom snorted but Jinyoung kicked him quickly, still smiling at Jackson, eye wrinkles and everything. His victim let out a hurt noise and Mark chuckled.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other’s company, joking and eating and drinking (well, not Jackson, since he had to drive) and playing board games. It wasn’t the type of birthday party Jackson would’ve had (he’d quite literally begged Jinyoung to let him throw him a huge party with everyone from work and Jinyoung was having none of it) but Jinyoung looked happy and at ease and that was all Jackson cared about. Jinyoung didn’t even seem to mind the completely lopsided and messily iced cake Mark had made, though he wasn’t too keen when Yugyeom shoved Jinyoung’s face into it. Jackson had had to hold Jinyoung back, kissing him and licking off the icing from his chin and cheeks through all their laughter. Yugyeom was lucky Jinyoung was easily distracted by Jackson’s tongue, otherwise he would’ve been a dead man.

Then they came to Jackson’s favourite part of the evening: _presents_. They all settled in the living room, Jackson and Jinyoung side-by-side on the loveseat, Mark in the armchair, and Yugyeom on the floor at his feet, leaning back against Mark’s legs. Jackson thought it was an odd choice for the tallest of them to sit on the floor, his long limbs making for difficult terrain if anyone wanted to walk by, but Yugyeom had a habit of forgetting he was a literal tree.

First, Jinyoung opened his present from Mark and Yugyeom, a pair of very elegant black leather gloves and a grey and blue plaid scarf. When Jinyoung opened the box, his eyes widened and he immediately put the scarf around his neck, rubbing the fabric against his cheek gently and commenting on how soft it was (and Jackson noted this was the first time he’d ever actually wanted to _be_ a scarf). Jinyoung thanked Mark and Yugyeom with some profuse bowing of his head before carefully folding the wrapping paper and then tossing it at Yugyeom, who promptly stuck his tongue out at him. Then Jinyoung turned to Jackson, hesitation and anticipation on his perfect face.

Jackson sighed. He would’ve liked to pretend that he hadn’t gotten Jinyoung anything, all in the pursuit of making his boyfriend smile, of course, but frankly he was a bit nervous about whether Jinyoung would like his present so he couldn’t bring himself to make a joke (how very un-Jackson of him). Instead, he pulled out the small present from the pocket of his blazer and handed it to Jinyoung, who took it with an adorably giddy look on his face. He unwrapped it slowly to reveal a smooth black box.

“Gucci,” Yugyeom commented as he saw the logo on the box, sounding a little surprised and impressed. He gave Jackson a look of approval.

Jinyoung opened it to find a [watch](https://twitter.com/starsvnzy/status/1330832690010996736?s=20) inside. It was gold with a light brown, green, and red striped pattern spanning the length of the band and on the dial as well. He looked a little taken aback and his eyes met Jackson’s.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, disbelief lacing his words. Jackson let loose his breath about halfway.

“Do you like it?” Jackson blurted out, trying and failing to hide his anxiety.

Jinyoung nodding eagerly and smiled. “I do,” he said simply. “I’m just a bit surprised, it must have been expensive.”

Mark snorted. “Jacks bought you a house, but the price of a watch shocks you?” he murmured. Yugyeom laughed and Jackson winced. He wondered if they’d ever let that one go.

“Can I try it on?” Jinyoung asked expectantly after giving Mark a disapproving side glance.

“It’s yours!” Jackson laughed. “Of course you can.”

That giddy smile was back on Jinyoung’s face and Jackson felt a surge of affection in his chest. Jinyoung carefully removed the watch from the box and started to place it on his left wrist.

“Wait!” Yugyeom shouted. “There’s something on the back!”

Jackson froze. He hadn’t meant for them to see that _now_. He wanted to show Jinyoung the engraving later, when it was just the two of them. But Jinyoung was already turning it over and looking at the inscription on the back of the watch. Jackson saw his lips move as he read it to himself, both the English words and the Mandarin characters. His lips pursed and his brow furrowed, and Jackson couldn’t help but think how preciously soft he looked in his concentration. Jinyoung could read English well and he was pretty good at speaking and understanding Mandarin by now, but sometimes he had a hard time recognizing all the characters. He claimed they were so much more complicated than the Korean ones (they weren’t).

“What does it say?” Yugyeom asked, and Jackson shot him a dirty look. _Nosy brat_.

“ _You are the one_ ,” Jinyoung read aloud in English, “and then it says something in Mandarin. _Wo ai ni_ , I think?”

“I love you!” Yugyeom exclaimed happily, clearly pleased with himself that he was able to translate it faster than Jinyoung. Jackson wanted to throttle him.

Yugyeom suddenly made a pained noise and held his ear, Mark having just pinched him. “ _What_? That’s what it says!”

“Let them have their moment,” Mark shushed before pinching his ear again.

“Stop pinching me!” Yugyeom protested. “It’s not like they’ve never said ‘I love you’ before, what’s the big deal?”

_Fucking hell._

This time Jinyoung was the one to retaliate, reaching over to smack the side of Yugyeom’s head. The younger man made a face but kept his mouth shut.

Then Jinyoung turned back to meet Jackson’s gaze and he felt his pulse quicken. Jinyoung’s eyes held an intensity and a longing that Jackson didn’t often see in him. He was looking at him the same way he did when he wanted Jackson to—

_Oh._

“Help me put it on, Seunie?” Jinyoung said, his voice filled with seductive innocence (a combination no one but Jinyoung could manage). Jackson swallowed. He reached over and took Jinyoung’s hand, fiddling with the buckle and making sure it fit snugly around his wrist. When he was finished, Jinyoung grasped his hand tightly and Jackson looked up to find him still staring with that same gaze. His mouth went dry.

A cough broke the silence. “It suits you,” Mark offered.

Jinyoung didn’t look away. “It does, doesn’t it?” He stroked Jackson’s hand with his thumb. “Thank you, Seun-ah, I love it.”

Jackson tried to put on his usual cheerful smile but the way Jinyoung was looking at him was very _distracting_. And the way Jinyoung was stroking his hand, an innocent enough gesture, was somehow making Jackson’s mind race with possibilities. He wanted to get home and put one of them into action.

“Well, I think it’s time you two head home,” Mark said with a clap, the noise snapping Jackson out of his daze. Mark had always had a habit of reading Jackson’s mind.

He turned to them. Mark’s face held a smug expression while Yugyeom’s showed a slightly scared one. Jackson laughed lightly

“Yeah, good idea,” he agreed. “Wouldn’t want to wait too long, I think my Nyoungie’s about to jump me.” He winked at Yugyeom and the man recoiled.

Usually a comment like that would earn him a smack or at least an eye roll, two typical reactions to a Jackson joke, but Jinyoung only stood up and started gathering their things. _Huh, that’s new_.

Jackson couldn’t help but wonder what else Jinyoung might surprise him with tonight.

* * *

Thankfully the rain had stopped but it had left behind a refreshing scent. The night was cool and Jackson saw Jinyoung tuck his neck tighter into his new scarf. He linked their arms, loving the warmth of Jinyoung’s sturdy body against his. They walked the two blocks to the car in peaceful silence, enjoying the crisp air and sounds of the city.

When they got into the car, Jinyoung settled into the passenger seat and planted his hand on Jackson’s thigh, caressing softly. The skin of his leg beneath Jinyoung’s fingers burned, even with the layer of fabric separating them.

Jackson started to drive and Jinyoung’s hand didn’t leave his thigh. He tried to make small talk about how the evening went but he knew Jinyoung hated small talk and wasn’t surprised when he was greeted only with small hums and one-word answers. He didn’t mind Jinyoung’s quietness usually, but right now he was trying really hard to distract himself from the hand stroking up and down his thigh, inching higher and higher with every second.

He swallowed. Jinyoung wasn’t usually this… _eager_. Though Jinyoung had grown far more adventurous in their intimacies, Jackson was typically the one initiating things. It never bothered him, that was just his nature. But he had to admit, seeing Jinyoung so clearly aroused and _wanting_ him made Jackson very intrigued.

He felt himself becoming hard (an easy feat, honestly, whenever Jinyoung was involved) and when Jinyoung’s fingers reached the stiffening bulge at the apex of Jackson’s thighs, they stilled. Jackson saw through his periphery that Jinyoung was looking at him now. Then fingers stroked lightly over his growing arousal and he felt his pants tighten around it. He shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable.

“You okay, Seunie?” Jinyoung asked softly, an alluring lilt in his melodic voice.

Jackson only nodded. Then he felt the fingers unzip his pants and undo the button. _He can’t be serious_. “Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson protested quietly, “I’m driving.”

“Don’t worry about me, just keep your eyes on the road.”

Easier said than done, really, with Jinyoung pulling Jackson’s now achingly hard dick out of his pants. Jinyoung used both hands, stroking the base lightly with one and using the other to smear the leaking precome along the head. Jackson reminded himself that he wouldn’t do either of them any good if he crashed the car from Jinyoung giving him a handjob, so he did his best to ignore Jinyoung’s hands.

But Jinyoung never did like being ignored.

It only took a moment before Jinyoung leaned over and Jackson felt the warm and wet sensation of Jinyoung’s mouth on him. His breath stuttered. A handjob was one thing, but Jinyoung had the most amazing mouth known to humankind and Jackson was just supposed to _keep_ _driving_ while it was tightly around his dick and _sucking_? He tried to protest but the words weren’t coming out. _Fuck._ Clearly his dick was controlling his brain right now. Hopefully it knew how to drive.

Jinyoung’s mouth moved with practiced ease, sucking along the length of Jackson’s cock and teasing the head with his tongue. Jackson tried to focus on the road but his legs were becoming all tingly and there was a pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

He began counting the number of intersections left until their street. Yes, that was a good distraction from the increasingly lewd smacking and sucking noises coming from his lap (from experience, he knew Jinyoung _could_ be quiet, so he was obviously doing this on purpose). But then Jinyoung’s tongue swirled along the particularly sensitive spot at the base of the head, and Jackson couldn’t stop the low moan from escaping his lips. He was still a man, after all.

_Six…five…four…_

Jinyoung always liked when he made noises and right now was no exception. He could almost feel Jinyoung smiling around his cock. He increased his pace in response to Jackson’s groan and began using his mouth and hand in tandem. Jackson quickly realized that Jinyoung was trying to get him to come _while driving_ , the little devil. It took every ounce of Jackson’s willpower to not do just that.

_Three…two…_

Finally, Jackson made the turn onto their street and pulled into their driveway shortly after. He stopped the car a little too abruptly and Jinyoung’s head hit the steering wheel lightly. He made a whiny, disgruntled noise, and Jackson patted his hair.

“Sorry, Jinyoung-ah, but that’s what you get when you try to make me come while I’m driving.”

Jinyoung chuckled around his cock, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through Jackson. Then he popped off with an obscene sound, leaving a trail of spit between his lips and the tip of Jackson’s dick. Fuck, he was hot.

“Besides,” Jackson continued, his voice a bit strained, “it’s _your_ birthday, not mine. I’m supposed to be doing this stuff to _you_.”

Jinyoung scoffed, actually _offended_ by the comment. “If it’s my birthday, don’t I get to decide what we do?”

Always so demanding, this one. “Of course,” Jackson replied. “So, what would you like to do? Fuck me senseless on the bathroom floor?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

The laugh that escaped Jinyoung’s lips made Jackson’s heart soar. Then those bedroom eyes were back. “No, I think I want it the other way around,” Jinyoung said. “Though maybe not on the _bathroom floor_.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked. “I don’t mind.” He really didn’t, they’d made a habit of switching often enough and Jackson loved everything they did. He didn’t care who was fucking whom, all he cared about was Jinyoung.

Jinyoung just nodded slowly. “I’m sure,” he insisted, “now put that thing away so we can leave the car without the neighbours calling the cops.”

Jackson laughed and tucked his cock back into his pants. As soon as they got inside and Jackson closed the door behind them, Jinyoung was on him, slamming him against the door and kissing him wildly. This time, though, Jackson was ready, and he grabbed Jinyoung by the hips and pulled him closer. They toed off their shoes and shrugged out of their coats, letting them fall to the floor carelessly. Jackson ran his hands along Jinyoung’s torso, fingering at one of his nipples forming a small peak underneath the fabric of his shirt. He pinched it gently and Jinyoung made a tiny noise. Oh, Jackson liked that sound. He pinched again, a bit harder this time, and Jinyoung made the noise again, a bit louder now, against Jackson’s mouth. Jackson kissed the sound away, savouring the feeling of Jinyoung’s soft, swollen lips against his.

“God, I love your lips,” he breathed.

Jinyoung hummed. “What else do you love?” he asked, a slight tease in his voice.

Jackson quirked a brow. He liked it when Jinyoung was talkative, he just wasn’t sure what the man was getting at. He stroked along Jinyoung’s back gently, tracing circles in that way he knew drove Jinyoung crazy. “Would you like me to write you a list?”

“Show me.”

Oh, Jackson could get used to _this_ Jinyoung.

He began kissing down the side of Jinyoung’s neck, pausing in one spot to suck, and Jinyoung made the sweetest little sound of want and pleasure. “I love your neck,” Jackson said as he pulled away, admiring the small red mark he’d left there. Jinyoung’s pale skin marked up so _easily_ , Jackson barely needed to do anything. It was such a pretty sight.

Jinyoung hummed back, and that was all Jackson needed to continue. He moved his mouth up to Jinyoung’s ear, biting it gently and earning a whimper from its owner. “I love your ears,” Jackson breathed against that sweet spot between his head and neck. He smirked at the way Jinyoung trembled, his head lolling back as he let out a pornographic noise that made Jackson’s blood boil. Jinyoung was so _sexy_ , in the most effortless way, like he had no fucking clue that everything little thing he did made Jackson want to jump him.

He grabbed Jinyoung by his nape, tightening the grip in his hair and pulling him close again. “I love your hair,” he said. His other hand slipped into the back of Jinyoung’s pants to grab the curves of those firm round cheeks he loved so much. “I love your ass,” Jackson said and squeezed hard, yanking a noise out of Jinyoung somewhere between a sob and a plea. “And _god_ do I love the sounds you make when you want me to fuck you.”

At that, their mouths collided again, the desire coursing through both of them. Jackson gripped Jinyoung’s thighs with both hands and hoisted him up, Jinyoung holding onto his waist tightly with his legs. Jackson loved lifting Jinyoung up like this, mostly because it gave him a reason to hold on to Jinyoung’s ass. He carried him toward guest room at the back of the house and sat down on the edge of the bed so that Jinyoung was straddling him.

“You don’t want to go upstairs?” Jinyoung asked with a mocking smile.

Jackson leveled him with a look. “Do you remember the last time I tried to carry you up those stairs?”

Jinyoung laughed, throwing his head back and giving Jackson a beautiful view of his long neck. He instantly leaned forward to nip at it, marking another spot right next to the first one from earlier. As he did so, Jinyoung ground his hips downward onto Jackson’s cock, still slightly stiff from earlier, and he gasped, almost as if he’d forgotten how hard he’d gotten Jackson in the car. He pulled away for a moment and tugged Jackson’s shirt over his head before raking his eyes up and down Jackson’s body. Jackson tracked the movement. He knew Jinyoung loved looking at him, he could tell from the way he would catch Jinyoung’s gaze linger on his muscles when he tensed, moved, breathed. Naturally, Jackson loved the attention, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease Jinyoung for it. “Enjoying the view?”

Jinyoung didn’t even roll his eyes in response to his question. Instead, he was making the face he made when he was thinking about doing something risky. For Jinyoung, that usually meant parting his hair differently or wearing a shirt with a loud print. Jackson had never seen that face at a time like this and it peaked his curiosity.

Then suddenly Jinyoung climbed off Jackson and stood. They locked eyes and Jackson saw something that wasn’t there often. _Confidence_. It was a good look on Jinyoung. He’d barely ever noticed it in the beginning of their relationship, but after they moved to Shanghai it began to surface more and more. Jackson was pleased, he wanted Jinyoung to feel confident (he had every reason to, after all), _especially_ on his birthday.

Jinyoung’s eyes didn’t leave Jackson’s as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Jackson licked his lips absentmindedly, his gaze focused on Jinyoung’s nimble fingers and the pale skin of his chest that was now peaking through. He looked so _good_ like this, slowly undressing himself in a private show, for Jackson and Jackson only. It was almost like—

Wait a second.

Was Jinyoung about to do a _strip tease_?

The surprise must have been all over his face, because Jinyoung’s hands suddenly halted in the middle of undoing the last button. He quickly pulled the shirt closed and started to shrink into himself.

Oh, no you don’t.

Jackson leaned forward and tore the shirt off completely. He wanted that confidence to come back, he wanted Jinyoung to feel as sexy as he looked. Jinyoung had a habit of getting in his own head (a lot), and Jackson had eagerly taken on the job of getting him out of it. He quickly grabbed Jinyoung’s wrists and pinned them against his back. “Don’t you get shy on me now, Jinyoung-ah,” he said, his voice rough. Jinyoung blushed but Jackson could see the anxiety vanish from his face. Good.

“In fact, why don’t you take your pants off too,” Jackson ordered, and loosened his grip to free Jinyoung’s arms. Jinyoung unbuckled his belt dutifully, which Jackson held out a hand to take. He saw Jinyoung’s eyes go wide for an instant but then return to normal. The split-second reaction could have been Jackson’s imagination, it was so quick and the implication so distinctly _not_ Jinyoung, but, then again, he had an inkling that maybe there was something more to that look. He decided to test it by placing the belt down beside him on the bed slowly, his eyes searching for any reaction in Jinyoung’s face. When the man pouted a little, almost unnoticeably, Jackson realized he had been right. Well, he wasn’t about to let _that_ kink pass by without acknowledgement. “Don’t worry, we’re just getting started,” he said with a wink. “But it’s good to know you’re into that.”

Jinyoung bit that lusciously pink bottom lip of his. “I’m into a lot of things,” he said simply, then dropped his pants and underwear, baring himself for Jackson completely.

Though Jackson prided himself on being able to resist many temptations, a naked Jinyoung saying “ _I’m into a lot of things_ ” was not one of them.

“Get over here,” he growled, yanking Jinyoung back onto his lap. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. Now their kisses were hard and impatient, each of them desperate to devour the other and be devoured in turn. Jackson remembered after a moment that Jinyoung’s ass was now bare and freely available for his amusement, and he grabbed onto it with both hands. Jinyoung began to writhe as Jackson played with it, his hard cock rubbing along Jackson’s lap and lower abdomen. It was enough to drive Jackson crazy, but he didn’t want to rush this. They had all night for that, and there were a few things Jackson wanted to try first.

Jinyoung reached down to palm Jackson’s stiffening cock and he slipped his hand into Jackson’s pants to start stroking slowly along its length. The touch made his cock grow harder and he bit firmly onto Jinyoung’s bottom lip. Jinyoung squealed at the pain and stuck out his injured lip, now redder and slightly swollen. Jackson brought one of his thumbs up to caress it in apology and Jinyoung immediately brought it into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Those full red lips curled around his thumb and Jackson suppressed the immediate urge to pull them down onto his dick. Keen to continue teasing him, Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s first and second fingers and brought them both into his mouth, moving them in and out like it was really Jackson’s cock there instead. Jackson was about to say fuck it and shove Jinyoung’s head down to his lap, but then Jinyoung clamped down on his fingers with his teeth. Pain shot through Jackson’s fingers and he let out a yelp. He pulled his hands back, rage and arousal bubbling up inside him, and rubbed at the bite marks, which had almost broken the skin. Jinyoung batted his eyelashes innocently and chewed on his lip.

“Are you asking for a punishment?” Jackson demanded and landed a hard slap on Jinyoung’s right ass cheek.

Now Jinyoung was the one to yelp. The smack was loud enough that Jackson knew it must have left a mark in its wake and he itched to see what it looked like. Jinyoung leaned down and kissed Jackson again but then bit his lip, albeit more gently than before.

“Hm, I think you are,” Jackson affirmed with a grunt into Jinyoung’s mouth. He slapped his ass twice more before grabbing Jinyoung’s hands and forcing them behind his back. This time he really wanted to look, he needed to see how the milky skin of Jinyoung’s ass was now stained with his handprints. He flipped them swiftly so that Jinyoung was lying on his stomach, his arms still pinned to his back by one of Jackson’s hands. Jackson settled behind him with his knees on either side of Jinyoung’s thighs, taking in the view before him. Those once perfectly white cheeks were now covered in light red marks. Jackson smiled. “My Jinyoungie is so beautiful,” he mused.

But Jackson was suddenly feeling greedy, and he knew he could make that ass look even more beautiful, with just a few simple strokes of the forgotten belt beside him.

“So beautiful,” he repeated. Then grabbed the belt beside him and folded it, holding the buckle and tail end in his hand so that only the leather would make contact. He brought the loop down in a flash and Jinyoung jolted. Jackson watched the plump ass beneath him jiggle from the impact, a faint welt forming where he had made contact. The sight was enough to make him ravenous for more. He wanted to mark up every inch of that smooth, perfect skin. He wanted to leave his brand for the world to see. The thought made his arm move again. He hit the same cheek and then the other, earning a cry from Jinyoung with each strike.

“You said you loved my ass,” he whimpered into the bedsheets. “You’re not being very nice to it.”

“My poor Nyoungie,” Jackson cooed. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Jinyoung played along, tilting his head to the side with a pout and nodding slowly. His hair was all mussed up, sticking out in different directions from the static of the sheets. He looked absolutely wrecked and Jackson hadn’t even started fucking him. What a beauty, he was.

He released his hold on Jinyoung’s wrists and replaced the bind with the belt, wrapping it around tightly before tucking it into itself. Jinyoung could easily get out of it, but they both knew it wasn’t about that. Now that Jinyoung’s arms were safely pinned to his back, Jackson began to caress the red marks all over his ass and thighs.

“Poor Nyoungie,” he repeated as he brought his mouth down to kiss the spots that were particularly red and would probably be sore tomorrow. He ran his tongue along the welts in lazy circles, loving the way Jinyoung squirmed beneath him. “Does that feel better, my love?” Jackson asked. Jinyoung hummed and Jackson felt the muscles relax beneath his fingers.

He continued to pepper kisses and licks all over Jinyoung’s curves, using his hands to open and close those reddened cheeks and give him a glimpse of the pink hole within. The sight of it made Jackson ravenous again and he quickly forgot about the hurts he’d been nursing. He grabbed Jinyoung’s waist to slide him closer, widening his legs in the process, and then he buried his face between those prize-worthy cheeks. He pressed his tongue flat against Jinyoung’s taint and moved it slowly upwards, past his smooth entrance and up almost to his tailbone. Jinyoung shivered beneath him and Jackson smirked. He returned his mouth to the adorable pink hole, now opening and closing slightly as though trying to swallow Jackson up. He purred at the thought and slid his tongue along it again, this time keeping it in place and pushing the tip of it inside. Jinyoung moaned and he gripped the sheets beside him. Jackson continued to wet his hole and began to work him open gently with his tongue. “Fuck, that feels so good,” Jinyoung said breathlessly against the pillow.

Jackson continued until he was satisfied with how slick he’d made the area. Then he grabbed his cock and adjusted his stance, leaning forward to rub his length flat in between Jinyoung’s now wet cheeks. Jackson loved how his cock looked sandwiched between Jinyoung’s ass like this, a visual he likened to that of a hot dog in a hot dog bun. When he’d point out the comparison the first time he’d done this, months ago, Jinyoung had been less than impressed, complaining that Jackson had _ruined the mood_. So he bit his tongue now, but still internally appreciated the beauty of Hot Dog Dick™.

Jinyoung started to turn his head, whether to see if it looked as hot as it felt or to make sure Jackson wasn’t about to bring up Hot Dog Dick™ again, Jackson wasn’t sure. But either way, he wasn’t about to just _let_ him look, he wouldn’t appreciate it anyway, so he shoved Jinyoung’s head back down onto the bed. Jinyoung squirmed but Jackson held firm and he couldn’t move an inch under the weight. He let out a small noise in protest and Jackson hmphed in satisfaction at his helplessness. He continued thrusting along the ridge of Jinyoung’s ass while holding Jinyoung’s head in place, watching Jinyoung’s cheeks squeeze around the shaft of his cock. Jinyoung kept writhing beneath him and Jackson could feel the man’s impatience growing. He knew Jinyoung wanted him to get to the good stuff already, but Jackson was having too much fun. He never let himself have fun (a total lie, but whatever).

“Stop playing around and fuck me already,” Jinyoung whined into the bedsheets.

Jackson tsked. “I don’t appreciate that tone or that language,” he scolded. “Do I need to use the belt again?”

“ _Please_ , Seunie, fuck me?” Jinyoung whined again with a pout, playing up the innocence.

Jackson supposed he could forgive him this time since Jinyoung used his favourite nickname. He reached into to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle from the drawer. With Jackson’s hand no longer holding him down, Jinyoung whirled his head in time to watch Jackson hungrily pour an obscene amount of lube all over his ass and begin massaging with purpose. Jackson marveled at how Jinyoung barely even rolled his eyes, but he supposed the man was used to Jackson’s antics by now.

“Having fun?” Jinyoung deadpanned.

Jackson continued his massage and pinched Jinyoung on one of his more sensitive red spots. “I am, yes, thank you for asking.” Jinyoung started to let out a laugh but was interrupted by Jackson sliding one of his fingers inside him and the sound turned into a hiss instead. Jackson loved it when Jinyoung made noises like that. He pumped his finger in and out of the warm entrance until it loosened for him, before pushing in a second finger and eventually a third. Jinyoung moaned and squirmed as Jackson worked, his lithe muscles shifting beautifully with the movement. Jackson increased his speed, delighted when Jinyoung began to make even more lovely noises. He was sufficiently prepped now, but Jackson wanted Jinyoung to beg for his dick. He just looked so pretty when he begged.

It only took a few more moments before Jinyoung whined, “Please, Seun-ah, I want your cock, please—”

_So pretty._

Since Jackson had been anticipating the begging, the moment Jinyoung opened his mouth he was way ahead of him. He’d started pouring lube along his dick, and by the time Jinyoung spoke he was already spreading open those soft cheeks and sliding the head of his cock inside. The sound Jinyoung made now was something between a groan and a gasp. Jackson pulled back and began to tease Jinyoung’s entrance, pushing the head it in and out slowly. He was enjoying the look of Jinyoung swallowing the tip of him and he wasn’t going to stop until Jinyoung begged him again (he really was feeling greedy today). Luckily, it didn’t take long before Jinyoung was sufficiently frustrated. “Jackson, come on, teasing is no fun.”

“It’s pretty fun from up here.”

“Fuck you.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

Then Jackson snapped his hips forward, plunging his cock completely into Jinyoung. The force of it made Jinyoung cry out and sent him sprawling flat against the bed. Jackson covered his body with his own, kissing along the back of his neck to ease the pain. He began to move slowly, letting Jinyoung give him an indication when he was ready for more. He continued to kiss and lick along his neck, shoulders, and back, leaving mark upon mark in his wake. Soon, he felt Jinyoung’s walls start to relax around him and he sped up his thrusts little by little in response to Jinyoung’s moans growing more intense. Then Jinyoung, the eager thing he was, lifted himself up onto his knees while still leaning forward so that he was almost folded onto himself. The movement pushed Jackson back into a kneeling position and gave him a full view of Jinyoung’s ass swallowing up his cock. Maybe Jackson was a little biased, but he truly didn’t believe there was anything in the world more beautiful than the sight before him. Then Jinyoung started to move his hips back and forth, guiding Jackson in and out of him on his own, and Jackson quickly amended his previous thought.

Jinyoung looked so good like this, fucking himself on Jackson’s cock, arching his back to push him deeper each time, his arms still bound behind him with the belt. He let out soft noises and moans with each movement, his entire being radiating the kind of sexuality that Jackson had only ever seen in pornos. As the scene played out before him, it suddenly made Jackson think about how good Jinyoung would look doing this on video—those noises he made, his mouth forming that maddening _o_ shape—yeah, Jackson _definitely_ wanted to explore that later.

The sight of Jinyoung pleasuring himself with Jackson’s dick was quite literally driving Jackson insane and he honestly didn’t know how much longer he could take. In the end, it was about 30 seconds before he grabbed Jinyoung’s hips and started fucking into him fast and hard. He smacked his ass again, wishing he could use the belt but loving the way Jinyoung looked with his hands bound behind his back. Jinyoung cried out and pleaded for more, and Jackson obliged, slapping his ass and thighs while he pounded into him over and over. Then Jinyoung let out a long moan and he came, completely untouched, his come spilling onto the bedsheets. The knowledge that Jinyoung could come from Jackson’s cock alone was enough to bring Jackson over the edge shortly after. He drove him with one last thrust and groaned as he released into Jinyoung’s tight heat. The muscles clenched around him and Jinyoung rolled his hips a few more times until Jackson pulled out slowly. They both sighed at the emptiness of no longer being physically connected, then Jackson unwrapped the belt from Jinyoung’s wrists and kissed the red skin.

After they cleaned themselves up, they went upstairs into their actual bedroom and changed into pajamas, then settled into their shared bed. Jackson tucked his head into the crook of Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung kissed the top of his head.

“So, I guess you really like watches, huh?” Jackson remarked.

Jinyoung chest shook with laughter. “It wasn’t just the _watch_ , Seunie. It was…” he trailed off.

Jackson tilted his head up, a signal for him to keep going.

“…it was everything,” Jinyoung continued. “I don’t know. My birthday, our friends, the watch, the inscription. I’m just so grateful you made all of this happen. I wanted to thank you for it.”

“You made the decision to move here, Jinyoungie,” Jackson pointed out. “You should thank yourself.”

“I wouldn’t have done anything if it weren’t for you and you know it.” Jinyoung gave him a look.

He wanted to tell Jinyoung he was wrong, though he knew it was at least partly true. Jinyoung had just needed the right _motivation_ to change his ways, to get him out of the funk he’d been in for so many years. Jackson had only shaken things up enough to make Jinyoung realize he wanted more out of his life. He was just thankful that the _more_ Jinyoung wanted happened to include Jackson.

A question popped into Jackson’s head then. A question he _really_ wanted to ask. A life-changing question. But…a question that was too soon, at least for now. So he tucked it away and snuggled deeper into Jinyoung’s body.

“I think you’re the one, too, Jackson,” Jinyoung said softly, quoting the watch’s inscription back to him and pulling him out of his thoughts.

For now, that was all Jackson needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> originally, this started as a smut scene that i had written for "My Everything Changes Because of You", but because of the kinkier nature of the smut i felt that it didn't really fit with the tone of the fic so i cut it and wrote the smut you read in chapter 9 instead. but i still liked this and wanted to share it, so it was suggested that i write a smutty extra. however, since brevity and i don't get along, a 3k smut scene turned into an almost 8k fic with like 3k of shenanigans and fluff. whatever, it is what it is. i guess i'll never be able to write pwp. oh well!
> 
> there will be one more extra in this series! however, that extra is jjp, so for my jinson-only readers the content for this story ends here. i will post other jinson fics in the future though, i promise! :)
> 
> if you want to be friends, come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/huahuaspassword)!


End file.
